rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaunedice, Pt.2
"Jaunedice, Pt.2" is the twelfth episode of RWBY Volume 1, which premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on October 3rd, 2013. Summary The episode opens with history professor Bartholomew Oobleck giving a lecture on the Faunus Rights Revolution, more commonly known as the "Faunus War", fought between Humans and Faunus. When he asks the class if anyone has been discriminated against for being a Faunus, Velvet Scarlatina reluctantly raises her hand after seeing another student raise his hand. Oobleck comments that it is this kind of ignorance that breeds violence, using the White Fang as an example. When he asks the class if they know what advantage the Faunus had during the war, Cardin Winchester takes the opportunity to wake a sleeping Jaune Arc. Oobleck naturally assumes that Jaune knows the answer when he says "Hey", and is disappointed to learn that he does not after Jaune misreads Pyrrha Nikos' visual clues as "binoculars". Cardin laughs at Jaune, causing Oobleck to call on him for the answer. Cardin attributes it to "Animals being easier to train", but Pyrrha correctly states that it was because many Faunus have night vision. Blake Belladonna builds upon Pyrrha's answer, explaining that General Lagune attempted to ambush the Faunus army in the middle of the night, only to be captured after his army was defeated. After Blake finishes, Bartholomew instructs both Cardin and Jaune to see him after class, as both have been struggling since day one. Bartholomew admits that he does not know if they are too stubborn or are simply not interested in learning history, but regardless they have both worked hard to get into Beacon Academy, and he doesn't want to see that go to waste. As the pair leave the room, Cardin knocks Jaune to the floor. Pyrrha decides to take Jaune to the rooftop to train and tutor him, hoping to improve his fighting and academic abilities. However, Jaune reveals that he was not actually accepted into Beacon; he actually got in using fake transcripts. The reason why Jaune lied to get in is because he wanted more than anything to be a warrior; like his father, grandfather, and great-grandfather before him. When Pyrrha insists that she can help him, he snaps at her, telling her that he needs to do this on his own. He then asks that Pyrrha leave him be, leaving her emotionally hurt by his harsh response. After Pyrrha leaves, Cardin climbs to the roof and reveals that he heard everything; he promises to keep Jaune's secret, on the condition that he does whatever Cardin says. Transcript }} Characters *Weiss Schnee *Blake Belladonna *Pyrrha Nikos *Velvet Scarlatina *Cardin Winchester *Nora Valkyrie *Lie Ren }} See Also *Commentaries **Directors Commentary *Inconsistencies *Leitmotifs Image Gallery 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 01276.png|Dr. Oobleck, providing a lesson in history 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 01932.png|Velvet, a bullied Faunus 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 02530.png|Weiss, in class 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 04100.png|Pyrrha, disdainful of Cardin's prejudice 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 04859.png|Cardin, angered by Pyrrha's remarks 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 05389.png|JNPR without their leader, hanging out 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 06433.png|More bullying... 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 06946.png|Jaune and Pyrrha, on the rooftop 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 07174.png|Nice view of Beacon from the roof 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 07409.png|"No!" 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 10121.png|Jaune confesses his secret 1112 Jaunedice Pt.2 12366.png|Cardin exploiting Jaune's weakness Video Category:Episodes Category:Volume 1